


They became the picture

by killerqueen89



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Everything is fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Katya is Katya, Trixie is a good friend, Violet wants to be a good friend, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueen89/pseuds/killerqueen89
Summary: A messy journey through Violet and Katya's relationship
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	They became the picture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's the first time I write about them. They are my favorite paring and I rewrote this so many times that I really have no hope it'll be good at this point... but well, I hope it'll be nice enough for a little quarantine reading.
> 
> Btw, English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there's some errors in the spelling or grammar. I did the best I could.

Violet was excited, they and Katya hadn't been able to work together in a long time and they hadn't realized how much they missed her until she was right by their side, getting into drag, tossing jokes and bitching at each other. Violet made themselves a mind note to book more gigs with Katya.

Katya looked beautiful that night, she always looked gorgeous to them, but that night even more than usual, or maybe it was Violet missing her too much that made her thought it.

"You're such a rotten cunt!" Katya said while cackling. They were commenting some queen she didn't really care about, but the shady comment made her laugh.

"And you're a whore, so?" They secretly loved to make Katya laugh, especially cuz Violet knew they weren't that funny so it made her feel good. 

"I'm quitting the whoring. From now on I would proceed to go on a quest on search of true love" She answered, racing a brush like it was her most valuable possession and Violet laughed. But when she didn't follow them, they stopped and looked into the other's eyes.

"Oh, you're serious about it." They said a little dumbfounded.

"I think... I want to fall in love" Katya said with a smile on her face. "Don't you want to fall in love Vi?"

"Not really" They lied quickly "We don't have time for romance, you know that" They keep going, getting back to her makeup before their *looking* turns into full staring. "We're Drag Queens"

"Ugh, you just say that because you're young and beautiful like Lana" Katya said, turning to finish her makeup too. "When you look like me…"

"Wait, what?" They interrupt her. "What are you talking about bitch? You're hot." She looked at them with disbelief and they leaned in to look into her eyes. "I wouldn't let you fuck me if you weren't" Violet finished and pecked her lips, then smiled at her and turned to finish her makeup.

"You, fucking cunt. You're my favorite" Katya said beaming at them even tho they weren't looking. ~ _No, I'm not_ ~ thought Violet. But she didn't say anything. "Don't you want to fall in love with me? So I stop my quest of love" Violet knew she was just joking, but her heart still did that thing that it usually did when Katya was being corny.

"Shut up" They just said with a chuckle that hopefully Katya wouldn't notice it was fake.

They finished getting ready with small talk until they were called on stage. 

Violet watched her perform, Katya was fantastic and they loved to wait on the side of the scenarios seeing her dancing and joking, and just being herself to the maximum expression. And Katya loved to look at her side and find their eyes on her, a smile on their lips and their fingers snapping for her. ~ _If Violet likes it, then it has to be good right?_ ~ Katya thought.

Katya's finished her performance and hugged them before they go in, she spanked their ass and Violet just laugh and go on stage. Of course they were amazing and Katya looked the whole number with a wide open smile on her face, and her hands interview with each other on her chest. And as soon as they finished, Violet took her hands and quickly lead them to the camerines again.

Their lips collided on a hot kiss as soon as the door was closed, Katya pulled them close by their hips as she murmured how stunning they were and how breathtaking the show was. Violet hands went to the back of her neck pulling her in, answering with a "you were great too" in between more kisses. They didn't tell her how much they enjoyed her on stage, how that was her place and what a natural she was. But they keep holding her playing with the hair on her nape as they kiss her. And they hopped it was enough.

* * *

Violet was silent, and that scared her. They never were the silent angry, not with Katya at least, they were disappointed.

"So, you really are fucked up" Violet interrupted her thoughts as she sat on her hotel bed waiting for an explanation.

"Violet"

"Violet anything." Now they were angry and somehow it made Katya at ease, this Violet she knew. "Did this happened before? You know what you were about to do? Are you aware of how that could have ended? What the hell is wrong with you Katya?"

"It didn't, I swear. I am aware and I'm sorry" Katya said, trying to not burst into tears right there, and went to sit on a chair near the bed as she rubbed her hands on her face, she couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Fuck Katya, look at me" Violet punched the mattress in frustration. "We talk all the time, I text you everyday! How don't you tell me there's something wrong?!" Katya looked so small, like a kicked puppy, and they immediately felt bad for snapping at her like that.

Violet stud up and went to her bathroom searching for makeup removers, Katya looked up and follow them thru the room until they were sat in front of her. "I'm sorry" Violet said softly, and gently started to remove her wig and makeup. Katya got lost in their face, in their eyes, Violet, without makeup, browns frowns, and lips almost quavering. And still looking fucking beautiful.

And when they were finished, looking at her eyes, they took their hands to cup her face. "Katya, I need you to tell me what's wrong"

Katya could feel her tears already falling and her vision got blurry. Violet brush the tears away with their thumbs and she could see that their eyes were slightly glossy too, she felt guilty for making them so worry. ~ _How could I do this to them?_ ~ She thought.

"Please" Violet said even softer, almost begging. And Katya felt overwhelmed by how much Violet cared, by how angry they were at her some minutes before and how soft and gentle they were then.

"It's just… it's everything Vi. It's the gigs and the shows. And Trixie and his boyfriend... It's all so much" She said and Violet understood everything as Katya started to sob. "And… he's in love and I'm... broken. I don't know what to do." By that, Katya was hiding her face in Violet shoulder. "He's my best friend and he rambles about him, he tells me everything, and he never see... he never sees me" Violet chuckled and she sat straight again.

"You're such a dumb whore, I swear" Violet's face palmed themselves as they got up. "I can't believe you were about to harm yourself because Trixie isn't in love with you." They looked up at the ceiling still smirking. "Really? That's your excuse? I'm sorry that things are not like you wanted, that's life and that's love and isn’t always pretty"

"Wha… you're such a cunt" Katya let out a dried chuckle. 'I'm pathetic, I know. I’m sorry for doing this" At that point her voice a mix between crackles and sobs.

"You're not pathetic. What it's pathetic is how you handle yourself. And yes, I'm a cunt, but I'm the one who is here to put some sense on your brain" They talked quietly, almost sweetly to her, like they were only saying the truth but still trying to protect her from it. "Yes Katya, it's hard. It's fucking hard to be in love with someone and have to listen to them rambling about their loved one, not only rambling, hurting… Only dreaming of what would it be if they loved you like that, no shit Sherlock." Violet wanted to sound angry but she just sounded longing. They hold Katya's face again, making her look into their eyes "But you don't go throwing your life away because you're not loved back the way you want. Don't you think of your mom? Your family? Don't you think of… ~~me~~ the people who loves you?" And Katya held her gaze even though she felt so stupid. "You didn't. Well, next time remember them… Remember us. Cause life doesn't end on Trixie fucking Mattel."

Katya let her body be wrapped on Violet welcoming arms hugging her tight as she cried silently. "You were right about being fucking bad at comforting people" She said at some moment. And they stayed like that for a while. She cried and Violet rubbed her back. Until she weren't anymore, until she was back in bed and ready to sleep in their arms.

So Violet wasn't the type of comfort but they did their best, because it was Katya. 

And Katya… Katya was important.

* * *

She found herself outside Violet's house at 8 in the morning, knowing they were asleep yet, but she couldn't help it. Violet had called her the night before to let her know that their tour was cut short and they would be back at home late that night. Good thing she had a key because there was no way Violet was awake that early after a flight.

Violet, half sleep half awake, heard some noises and almost freaked out, but before they could fully woke up, they heard Katya stomping her foot and whispering-screaming a curse. And, as she went to the bathroom, they fall asleep again.

Katya got her shirt and snickers off and slide under the covers trying not to wake Violet. Witch didn't go as well as she wished when they turned around in bed to face her, she was surprised they didn't scream in panic to have someone just sliding into their bed.

"Are you really here?" Violet asked, the marks of the pillow on their cheek, they had furrowed eyebrows and their eyes were closed. And how someone could look so good even half asleep.

"Yes, but get back to sleep Vi" She answered as she wrapped her arms around them. "It's still early" And they just snuggled into her arms back to sleep.

And Katya knew it was really early to be there but well, maybe she hadn't thought it all that right.

Violet was on tour for so long. That when they told her they were getting home, she couldn't wait to meet that afternoon for shopping like Violet had proposed.

Having them in between her arms made sense to Katya, she felt comfortable with Vi, like if she was in the right place. So she fall asleep too for a little bit and when she woke up, just stayed there watching the other one sleep, until she realized that their weren't sleeping anymore and instead were just staring back at her.

"Surprise! I missed you bitch" Katya hugged them and immediately felt Violet limbs go around her, not fully awake but still warm and loving, and always what she needed.

Violet place was quiet, Violet was peaceful. And doing nothing but cuddling while watching TV and enjoy their company, seemed like the perfect day to her. She would had stayed like that all evening, but they had promise to go shopping. So after some kisses, some sex, some cuddles, some late lunch on bed, with a movie none of them cared on TV, Violet got up to drag her to shopping.

And there was something about Violet's smile while shopping, about them being on their thing and sharing it with her, that will always make Katya's heart fluffy.

"You know I love shopping with you right?" Katya said while watching Violet searching thru the clothes. And she realized she had missed them so much.

"Of course you do" They responded, holding a red bra with golden studs at her chest. "This would look great on you."

Katya wasn't even looking at the bra, she knew if Violet said it, it was true. She was looking at their face, the concentration, the passion, the nuts on their mind pulling all the look together with every garment that they so meticulously inspected. 

And there was something about having the attention and warm of Violet that made her grounded. Even when she thought it was impossible, she felt better, Violet always made her feel better.

Because when Violet was against a wall, kissing her neck, saying that she's beautiful. She didn't think of anyone else and she needed that, she needed them. Needed their moans on her ear, engraving in her brain, her nails in her skin, tattooing into her skin. Katya wanted to always feels like when she was making the shadiest queen a mess under her touch.

But she couldn't stay forever and before she was ready, she went back to her home.

And she went back to Trixie, like she always did and she always will. Until it became too much again and, as fucking Brenda whispered in her head, she needed more Violet.

And Violet… Violet was always there for her.

So they were just Katya and Violet and it's felt good, for both of them she thought. Katya could forget, cuz when Violet was in the room, everything it's about them. 

Because when Violet is on the picture, to Katya, they’re the picture.

* * *

Violet heard her laugh thru the door, almost could see Katya's mouth wide open showing her perfect teeth. Almost could see the expression on her face, that breathtaking smile. That damned smile.

And Violet doubt if they should knock, maybe they could find an hotel and came back the next morning. They looked at their phone a last time, hating the hour and they assistant one more time that night, they sighted and called at the door.

When Katya opened, of course she looked surprised, but brought them in a hug as soon as she realized it wasn’t a dream. And Violet knew they had been missed.

And maybe the hug was a little long than what they expected, and maybe when Trixie coach from the couch and Katya held them tighter, a warm feeling spread across their chest. But they just palmed her back two time for her to let them go.

"Violet" Trixie greeted them from his spot. "What happened to you girl? You look like it was a long decade" And Violet rolled their eyes.

Katya felt like she had to say something, to tell them that nothing was going on and her and Trix were just hanging out. But she had to remind herself that Violet wouldn't care anyways.

"Hi Tracy, I was locked out of my own apartment. I'm tired and pissed" Katya knew they were coming from Paris tonight, she smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry I came unannounced. I lost my key and my assistant is not answering and you’re the other one with a copy and I’m just so fucking tired" Katya was nodding before they even asked. “I need sleep”

"Yes, of course, you’re staying here tonight Vi" Katya answered and she brought her hand to their arm and caressed up and down sweetly. Ignoring the third queen looking at them with a raised eyebrow from the couch. Katya's attention only on Violet nodding to her with a small smile, a silent thank you for save them the embarrassment to have to ask her to let them stay.

"Sorry for interrupting your time guys" They say remembering that Trixie was there. "Anyways, I'm too tired, so I'll just go to sleep and you can keep with... whatever you were doing" Violet was back to talking to Katya, and she just nodded, catching something she didn't dare to think was jealousy in Violet voice.

They said goodnight to Trixie and then go to the room. Once inside, Katya asked them if everything was okay. Violet kissed her hard and she kissed them back fiercely. Then Violet lay down and listened some of the other room conversation that made no sense to her. And at some point, they fell asleep.

They woke up from what seemed like a good time later, but it wasn't more than an hour. Katya was getting into bed and pulling them closer by their waist. They turned around and she kissed them. It started with a slow kiss, of those Violet didn't know Katya was able to give until a few months ago, and ended with some pecks before pulling them into her chest to sleep.

* * *

But then, one morning, when a message arrived and Katya look at it with that inexplicable face making their chest ache, Violet could tell who the message was from. And they knew everything had come to far.

"This is stupid" they murmured while finishing their breakfast, the one Katya had prepared for them.

"What is it?" asked the other, raising her head from the cell phone to which she was smiling seconds before. Violet sighted, they had to do this now.

"This. You and me. All this is stupid. You're in love with Trixie. And she knows Katya, she knows about yours feeling, just like you know mines… What the fuck are we doing?"

"I, I… I don't know what you're talking about" Katya answered confused and she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Katya... you're a dumb whore but you're not stupid. You look at her like she holds the moon and she knows it, she knows… she knows that you love her" Violet replied, cold and hard, and then looked at the finished breakfast in front of them.

"And I look at you" And when his eyes met the green-blue ones, the ice melted, as every time. "And I can't do this anymore. Aren't you tired? It's stupid"

"No, it is not stupid. Don't say that Violet" And Katya was on her knees holding their face in her hands. "I can't, I can't. I, I…" She wanted to say it, she wanted to say I love you, but she didn't. She couldn’t, not when Violet deserved so much, not like a last resource to made them stay.

"No, you can't" Violet smiled sadly. "Not like this" Violet kissed her. "You have to talk to Trixie and make it right" Katya shook her head from side to side, tears were falling for her eyes, her beautiful eyes. It made Violet realize how much they fucked up, they gave her everything and now they were taking it away. 

So Violet made her forget everything one last time, because it didn't matter how much it hurt, when it came to Katya.

Violet ... Violet would do anything for Katya.

* * *

"Can we like really talk? You look like shit." Trixie was worried.

"Thank you. I tried my best for the old creepy grandpa realness this week" answered trying to show that she wasn't all destroyed inside. But if she could fool someone, surely Trixie wouldn't be that person.

"You should talk to them" Katya raised her eyebrow like she didn't know who he was talking about. "You know, it's been a long time since you ~~smiled~~ last showered."

"Oh, I don't shower mamma. This is just my natural smell" she replied. "It brings all the boys to the yard." They looked at each other eyes and then cracked up, they laughed loud for a while and then the silence consumed the room again. It was awkward until Trixie decided it was enough.

"Listen, I don't really know what happened between you two" He put his hand on Katya's shoulder in comfort. "But I'm worry for you. I know you Katya… and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"I won't, I promised to Violet." Then was Trixie's turn to raise his eyebrows. Surprised that she could actually say the name out loud. "I... was having a bad time... and then, they were there and stop me from fucking up." Katya chuckled driely "And you know Violet, once they're in the picture, they become the picture."

"Yes, I know" Katya looked at him, of course he knew, _~Violet was right~_ she thought. "I'm surprised that you're actually keeping that promise. Do you realize you made that promise to someone that you haven't seen in months?"

"Are you suggesting that I should break it? Cause I've been dying to." Katya smiled her crazy smile.

"No, of course not." He said calmly "I'm being serious Katya. You've been convincing yourself that you love me... Because it's easy for you that accept the fact that you fall in love with Violet" Katya felt guilty "and still here you're, keeping a promise with Violet because you know, if there’s a chance they’re back into your life, they would never forgive you if you didn't keep it. Even if they're not around to check if you do. Witch they're, by the way."

"Yes, you already said that. Thank you." Katya said low and making a mock, before she could process the last sentence. "Wait, what do you mean with they're? And how would you know? What, are you two friends now?"

"You say it like if we hate each other… We're friends Katya" Trixie crackled but keep going, "Not like you two, but Violet always had keep in touch with me. And not because we have a lot in common… but because of you" There was a heavy silence as the weight of those words fell full force on Katya’s body before Trixie resumed what he meant "Violet loves you."

"It's not like that." Katya shook her head from side to side, she could feel a treacherous tear fall down her cheek, but she quickly brush it away.

Trixie sighted.

"Katya, I don't know what you think that love is, but this sounds a lot like it to me. The one you keep your promises to? That's who you love... You need to talk to Violet."

* * *

Violet hadn't been picking up her calls for months now, barely answered the texts and photos Katya send them, always excusing themselves with work. Still, it would be a lie to say it didn't hurt when Katya stopped trying. 

They had work to keep their mind busy, they always said that they didn't have time for romance.

Days passed, turned into weeks and months, and Violet keep calling Trixie and checking Katya's feed regularly. She was a little thinner, but she looked fine and Trixie said she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

It was a normal Wednesday night, except for the part when Violet phone started to ring in the middle of it, Katya's contact photo illuminating the whole screen.

"Katya? It's fucking 3 in the morning. What the fuck?" Violet answered, too sleepy to remember they weren't supposed to.

"Oh my god! You actually picked up" Katya's voice made their heart flip, it had been so long.

"What do you want Katya?"

"I can't anymore, you need to know. Trixie said I needed to talk to you" Katya answered and they could almost felt the anxious themselves.

"Katya…" Violet was getting worried, it didn't help that they were still a little confused from sleep.

"I'm outside, please, please open the door" Violet was fully awake at her words and more worry. They move as fast as they could and as soon as the door was open, Violet felt hands around her waist, her warm hands on their exposed skin. They immediately wrapped her in their arms and it was almost as if the last 9 months didn't existed. But then Violet felt her crying.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"You." Katya notice how Violet arms released her and they were backing off and quickly added. "No! Wait, I didn't… mean it to sound like that. I… I"

"Bitch, what the fuck? What are you doing here?" Violet let go of her, and now was only Katya hugging them. Their arms falling on their sides.

"I miss you" she answered "I miss you so much Violet. We don't talk anymore… you had been ignoring me and it’s hurts" She hugged them tighter. And, knowing Katya, they knew she was making sure they didn't go away. "I'm sick of that. Of the silence and the distance between us. We're not like that! We were not like this."

"Katya, you need to go home. You'll be okay"

"No, I'm not. I tried… to keep going, I tried not to do this. To get over it. I’ve been fucking strangers all around and it’s not the same Violet, let me tell you; it’s not the same” Katya let go of them, and looked Violet on the eyes. “And if you would answer me instead of checking on me with Trixie you would know that"

"How do you know… nevermind" they answered but it was clear how she knew. "How are you not with Trixie?" They asked while trying to wrap their mind around all that new information.

"I can't be with Trixie, not like that" She paused. "Because I'm in love with you" Violet heart stopped and they searched for any sight of a lie in Katya's face even though they knew she couldn’t lie to save her life "You… do you know that when I still had keys, I came here while you were touring? Just to feel your presence, your smell, just to be around your things. And… and… I hate cuddles, but I barely can sleep since I don’t have you between my arms? Without your warm and your annoyed beautiful face in the morning”

Katya stepped into their personal space again, she hold their jaw and Violet leaned in her touch “I just miss you… And I don't want to pretend I don't anymore" Katya pulled them slowly into a kiss, fearing that maybe they pull her away, but they kissed her back, softly and gently. None of them deepening the kiss but none ending it neither. Until Katya break it and opened her eyes to saw dark rich brown looking back. 

"I love you Violet" She said, still a little afraid, but recharged with hope after the kiss. "And I know you don't do romance, but that's bullshit cuz I think you love me too"

"You dumb whore" Was all Violet said before pulling her into them, kissing her passionately, wet and deep, while guiding them both to the room. Katya's hands hot against them and theirs pulling her shirt off to feel her skin. And when they locked eyes, Violet spoke again. "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... if you're here I want to believe it wasn't that bad, so feel free to leave a comment (if you want of course, no pressure)
> 
> And again, English is not my native language. So please be nice with me lol


End file.
